Virtual Reality (2189)
Virtual Reality plays a major role in people's lives in 2189. People often spend most of their free time in virtual reality, especially in Africa, North America and East Asia. Although people in Europe and other parts of the world can spend up to a half top a quarter of free time in their entire lives in Virtual Reality, and since most people don't work in 2189, this can be up to years. In Profession Medical Students and other such occupations used Virtual Reality before the Re-Atomizer erased all need for the Medical Profession to exist. Advertising Advertising was common before the banning of Capitalism in Virtual Reality. Although Virtual advertising does still exist it exists in small quantities, but real life things such as Ford Cars, Beverages are still labeled as they are in real life, under the Logo and Trademark Agreement of 2045 this is permitted without asking for money or consent from the trademark owner The World of Virtual Reality ''"Be any one, do any Thing." '' - Syrecks Motto, a major VR developer. In Virtual Reality you can live an entire life, or just certain times and or events in life. For an example, you could live life as a wealthy business man/woman/non-gender in their daily life. If you've always wanted to live as a nomad with a long deceased African Tribe that disappeared through Globalization- Your in luck. You can pick to live what ever life you want, and I you don't like it or get bored, you can just chose a new life or reality. Do Any Thing, Be Any One. Always wanted to Get away? Cruise the beaches of Khmer? Party Like you Were 21? Or are what you're looking for a bit more dark. Live you fantasies in the perfect legality of Virtual Reality. Not only can you once gain feel 21, all crime is legal in virtual reality, as long as you do not harm another on-line user. Have a Boss you Hate? Well you may not be physically allowed to harm him due to coding restrictions in Co-Op but just analyze his body and he will be beamed right into your game, although it won't be his real user, Virtual Reality can scan your memories and add his personality right into him. Work Away, hammers are provided. Be GodZilla GodZilla mode allows you to have control of the entire universe as a God. Unleash apocalyptic Hell on the undeserving, or just on life. Or aid the planet's growth from its current situation (or a wartorn sh*thole) into an Eden. Maybe you've always wanted to be a 30-400ft beast or human thrashing through continents, destroying thousands of cities? No? Well if you change your mind that's where the ZILLA in GodZilla Mode comes in. Relax, we all have Sadistic Tendencies! Just be Normal! Tired of your high-end boring wealth Earthling life? Why not be a maid in 1950s America? Or perhaps a person with asperations at the turn of the century, or maybe a member of the long deceased Mormon Church! In Just Be Normal Mode you can be any Person living in 2050s Suburban Seattle, set up a youth club, hang out with friends, Work! Do all that crazy Retro stuff people done when they had so little free time they made it count, unlike you, otherwise you wouldn't be using our VR services! Just be Different! Always wanted to be a Communist Guerrilla? A homeless man? A Serial Killer? Anything is feasible with Syrecks VR! We can give you an Authentic look into the life of those different than you. Can you escape police evasion? Could you pull of a rebellion, or quell one? Find out with Syrecks! Just Survive! Tired of watching Eden? Do you want to live the life of a zombie apocalypse survivor? Pandemics, Holocausts, Terrorism, War, Natural disasters, Ecological Apocalypse, Comet impacts are some of the thousands of disasters to chose from. Live through the beginning the Chaos, and the aftermath. Buy a Syrecks VR today and mention the code UFCSS and receive a 80% discount on all devices. Category:Virtual Reality Category:Scenario: 2189 Category:2189 Category:Technology (2189) Category:Society (2189)